


A Vodka Martini, Extra Dirty, With a Twist

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [87]
Category: Epik High, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #95 - Drowning</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vodka Martini, Extra Dirty, With a Twist

He wanted to drown from the inside out. And he was doing a damn good job of it if the conglomeration of empty glasses at the end of the bar was any indication.

The only frustrating part about his method is that it would take _forever_ before his job was done.

That and the drunker he got, the less Korean he spoke, the more English. Tablo sighed; why didn’t someone else speak English in this god forsaken joint? Because fuck all if his muddled brain would conjure anything but the most awkward (horrid and incomprehensible) Korean!

And it was time for another drink, straight vodka preferably. He sighed again. How had he gotten to this state? He was this close, _this close_ , to resorting to hand gestures, but all that would get him was more Crown Royal, and after ten shots of that tonight, it was time for change. He wanted to be able to feel the burn of his death, and the whiskey wasn’t doing it for him.

“Tablo? Epik High’s Tablo?” Tablo lifted his head from where it had been resting heavily on the bar top to look blearily at the speaker. “Oh! Kibum! Kibum, Kibum, Kibum! Um… what was I going to say. Um. Oh… can you tell them to give me vodka?” There was a lopsided, bitter smile on his face as he waited for Kibum to fulfill his request.

“Don’t you think that you’ve had enough if you can’t order it yourself?”

“No! No, no, no! I’m good. Not there yet, not there. I just want to sleep. Need more. Sleep, sleep, more, more.”

“Yes you’ve had enough, unless you plan on killing yourself.” Kibum knew that was the case, the deep sadness in Tablo’s eyes telling him what he feared was true, and that saddened him. “Let’s go. You need to sleep this off.”

Tablo struggled a bit, but there was something comforting about the firm grip Kibum had on him. It didn’t stop the desires he had, but now there was something to explore and experience. It wasn’t time yet. Not yet.


End file.
